Let's Truth and Dare the Cast! P and F Edition
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Just a not so normal dare show. Phineas and Ferb Edition! Rated K for safety.
1. Setting

Let's Truth and Dare the Cast! Phineas and Ferb Edition Chapter 1: Before the Show

**Oh, hello there! Welcome to the first season of Let's Truth and Dare the Cast! The hosts are myself (in my regular getup) and Peter Griffin. However, Peter is replaced by Spongebob in the Family Guy Edition, but Peter co-hosted all other editions. This edition is the Phineas and Ferb edition, so the whole P&F cast, including minor and very minor characters, are in a huge Truth and Dare thing. Be sure to see this story and bring out your thinking helmet so you can come up with some crazy ideas, like someone kissing someone, or don't/do (insert something here) for (#) hours/minutes or the rest of the chapter. Good luck!**


	2. Are You Nuts!

Let's Truth and Dare the Cast! Phineas and Ferb Edition Chapter 2: The First Dares

**Rated K+ for safety. Romance and pairings included. About mostly PhineasXCandace.**

* * *

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

* * *

"_That doesn't sound good." Jeff Dunham from "The Jeff Dunham Show"._

**From Rush, a Phinter fanfiction by the same author of this and others, LordryuTJ.**

* * *

What was seen right there was a room with the PAF logo in the back. As you know, the whole cast of Phineas and Ferb was in another room that was seen on the right side of the studio, and they only come out for the dares they are supposed to do. Lordryu and Peter Griffin walked on screen.

"How's it goin', folks!" Lordryu said. "I'm LordryuTJ!"

"And I'm Peter Griffin!" Peter said.

"Welcome to Let's Truth and Dare the Cast!" Lordryu said. "Phineas and Ferb edition! Now, as you might know, the Phineas and Ferb cast members are behind the door on the right side of the studio…"

"And characters are to come out if it's their question or dare!" Peter said.

"Now, before we get to the dares, there's one thing we have to say." Lordryu added. "Well, we didn't get any reviews for truths or dares so we made some of our own. Here they are."

**Dares:**

**Perry - Sit on Doofenshmirtz.**

"…And… that's about it." Lordryu said as Perry sat on Doof's right when the dare was mentioned as they came out.

"That's it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… that's it." Lordryu replied. "Let me check the reviews…"

Lordryu zipped to the review page for LTADTC: PAFE and saw there were so many dares and truths.

"Okay, dare overload!" Lordryu cried.

"What do you mean—oh my god, those are so many truths and dares!" Peter cried as he saw the reviews page.

"Hey, look at this! One says Phineas may not talk for the rest of the chapter, but if he wants to talk, he has to kiss Stacy." Lordryu mentioned. But then, he got a evil grin on his face.

"What is it?" Peter said, noticing the look.

"What if we do the dare, but replace Stacy with Candace?!" Lordryu asked.

"Why, that's just stupid enough to work!" Peter replied. "I smell brain!"

"My brain says let's do it!" Lordryu said as he and Peter ran back and let Phineas into the main room. "Okay, Phineas. We got a dare for you."

"Okay, then what is it?" Phineas asked.

"I think you might like it." Peter mentioned. "You may not talk for the rest of the chapter _unless_ you kiss someone."

"Wait, who do I have to kiss?" Phineas asked Peter.

"Well, it's someone you know…" Peter started.

"Yeah?" Phineas said.

"Okay, I give up, it's Candace." Peter finished.

"What?!" Phineas cried.

"Do you want to talk or not?!" Lordryu yelled.

"Okay, I do!" Phineas replied.

"Then kiss her!" Peter yelled. "Kiss her right now, on the lips! Do it! Come on! Go ahead! After you!"

Phineas just gave out an angry glare at Peter.

"Okay, you're excused from the dare!" Peter said. "But you still have to kiss her."

"Huh?!" Phineas cried.

"Next chapter, I guarantee." Peter added.

"Oh, thank god." Phineas said as he walked back into the room with the others. However, he dragged Candace out and crushed his lips on hers, then threw her back in. "Okay, there! Happy?!"

"Alright then." Peter said.

"Okay, Perry, off Doofenshmirtz." Lordryu said as Perry got off Doofenshmirtz. "This one is for Doof. Okay, Doof, how do you survive some explosions and what not?"

"Well, I don't know how I survive." Doof said "It's just… cartoon physics, okay?"

"Okay, next dare is for Suzy: Don't embarrass Candace for the rest of the chapter."

Suzy went into a fetal position.

"HAHAHAHA!" Peter laughed. "She went like an armadillo and rolled up!" He continued laughing.

"Okay, next for Isabella. Do not ever go "whatcha' doin'?" like you always do."

Isabella then jumped off a cliff, was revived by Lordryu and then went into fetal position like Suzy. A robot appeared out of nowhere and blew the two up, and they were revived again by Lordryu, still in their positions.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peter laughed again. "What the hell is up with this fanfiction?!"

"Where did the robot come from?!" Lordryu cried. He then saw Doofenshmirtz holding a remote with a large red button on it. Doofenshmirtz then threw the remote away.

"Uh, what robot?" Doofenshmirtz asked, looking guilty. "Okay, it was me!"

"Alright then. The next dare is for… Candace! Last one or more chapters without your cell phone."

"Alright, fine!" Candace said as she threw her cell phone at Peter, who was instantly knocked out. "You happy now?"

"Yes." Lordryu blankly said. "And you must not bust your brothers EVER!"

Candace then joined in with Suzy and Isabella and went into fetal position. Lordryu put on ear plugs, thinking Peter was about to laugh, but he didn't, due to being knocked out.

"Okay then. A question for Phineas and Ferb. Alright, how can you deliver a lot of stuff and not have to pay?! Who pays it for you?! How can you pull that out?!" Lordryu talked on and on.

"Um, I think we do everything for free." Phineas remarked.

"You think?" Lordryu asked. "Oh, forget it. Commercial break!"

**Cue commercial break.**

* * *

**Okay, good so far. Be sure to get more dares up for me! Bye!**


	3. Extreme Measures!

Let's Truth and Dare the Cast! Phineas and Ferb Edition Chapter 3: Extreme Measures

**Rated K+ for safety.**

* * *

Most of the script in this story

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks._

**"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."**

* * *

"_That doesn't sound good." Jeff Dunham from "The Jeff Dunham Show"._

**From Rush, a Phinter fanfiction by the same author of this and others, LordryuTJ.**

* * *

We cut back to the Truth and Dare the Cast studio. Lordryu and Peter Griffin are on screen.

"And welcome back!" Lordryu said. "We got a few more dares and truths to do now! Alright, Perry and Doofenshmirtz, to the main studio, stat!"

Perry and Doofenshmirtz came out of the waiting room.

"Okay, it says you two should be BFFs." Peter said, pointing at a piece of paper.

"Wait, really?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "'Cause, well, we did feel like friends at times. Okay, we'll do it." Perry and Doof started holding hands.

"Okay, let's not get gay." Lordryu mentioned as Perry and Doofenshmirtz walked back into the waiting room together. "Next! Phineas and Ferb, come out now." Phineas and Ferb did so. "Okay, your dare: Do not build anything for the rest of the chapter."

"Okay. We can live with that." Phineas said just right there.

"I'm sure you—wait, what?!" Lordryu cried, surprised.

"We can stop." Phineas said.

"We don't see something to build, anyway." Ferb added.

"Oh……kaaaay… you can go now." Lordryu said. Phineas and Ferb then left, but Peter wrote something on Lordryu's paper. "W-wait! We got a truth!" The two came back. "Did you know that people are writing some fanfictions about you two being gay?" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, confused. "Okay then. Well, me and Peter made a few dares for most of the cast to do. Here it is."

**List:**

**Phineas - Go in the closet with Isabella.**

**Perry - Go jump in a pit of Doofenshmirtzes.**

"Okay, before we go any further, Phineas and Isabella, do so." Lordryu said.

Phineas and Isabella walked into the closet.

"And Perry, don't worry! The Doof clones are just saying -inator!" Lordryu told Perry.

Perry sighed and bungee jumped into the pit.

"Inator!" The Doof clones cried. "Inator! Inator! Inator! Inator! Inator!"

Perry couldn't take it anymore and shot himself on the spot.

"Okay… Perry, come back." Peter said as Perry was revived.

"Next, we've got some dares from cmcrox11 and oh my god, there's some crazy dares in here! Phineas! Isabella! Come out of the closet! Um, Isabella, sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and then tell Phineas how you really feel about him while he does long division and Baljeet is doing the fail wail. (**The Baljeetles**)

"Well… okay." Isabella said as music started to play.

Isabella: **Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I'd pray**

**I could break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.**

**Make a wish, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun.**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love.**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jetplane**

**Far away**

**And break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.**

**Make a wish, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun.**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love.**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging with revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**

**Gotta keep movin on movin on**

**Fly away**

**Break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**Take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun.**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance,**

**Make a change, and break away**

**Breakaway**

**Break away.**

After the song ended, she said something to Phineas. (Who was doing what you know he was doing)

"I love you, Phineas Flynn!" Isabella cried.

Unfortunately, Phineas couldn't hear Isabella say that, due to the fail wail disrupting her.

"What?" Phineas said.

"I said I love you!" Isabella repeated.

Baljeet stopped doing the fail wail.

"Oh." Phineas said. "Um, can we get to the next dare?"

"Okay." Lordryu said. "Next, Jeremy and Stacy have to watch Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief and then get turned to stone by Medusa."

**2 hours later.**

"So, how was it?" Lordryu asked. However, Jeremy and Stacy were now stone statues. "Um… okay, can I get another break? Okay. We'll be right back with more dares!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, it was a bit short. Have you watched StarStruck? If not, watch the Malibu Marathon. Okay, see ya in a bit!**


	4. What The Frack

Let's Truth and Dare the Cast! Chapter 4: What… the… Frack?

**Rated T now for some swearing and a bit of forced violence**

**This chapter will contain a special guest cameo: WWE Superstar Triple H (You'll find out soon how he appears in this)**

We fade back out to the set. Everybody was still there, including Peter Griffin and LordryuTJ.

"Hey, and welcome back." Lordryu said. "Sorry for the really long hiatus. (**And I mean a **_**really**_** long hiatus**) The computer I used got replaced. Now, there's a lot of dares, so let's check them out."

ILoveChocolateMore dares Doof to jump off his house while eating soup, and land into a box of nails.

Cut to Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the top of his house, holding a bowl of tomato soup, with a box of nails on the porch. He jumped off as he attempted to slurp some soup, but the hot soup splattered in his face, making him scream as he landed in the box of nails.

"…Ouch. Just ouch." Lordryu cringed. "Okay, Peter G, you read the next chosen dare."

"Well, alright." Peter obliged as he pulled up a piece of paper, the size of a note.

**cmcrox11 dares Ferb and Suzy to throw a bomb at Doofenshmirtz.**

"Wait, what?" Doofenshmirtz asked, covered with cuts and scratches from the box of nails, and with a burnt face from the soup that splashed on him, only to get blown up.

"Haha! Doof go boom!" Lordryu shouted in happiness. "Okay, next up…"

JasonFlynn dares Phineas to not say Perry for the rest of the chapter, or else kiss Isabella for 10 seconds.

"Uh… okay. Seems easy enough." Phineas agreed.

Also, Comment person dares Ferb to whack Peter with a sledgehammer. (Why would somebody suggest that as a DARE?)

"Hold on, what was the dare—" Peter began to ask, when Ferb knocked his teeth in with a sledgehammer. However, Triple H came in and knocked Ferb out with his own sledgehammer before walking out of the scene.

"Uh…" Lordryu stuttered in confusion. "…moving on?"

ILoveChocolateMore dares Buford to not bully Baljeet for two chapters.

"What?" Buford shouted. "Aw, come on!"

Also, Buford has to try to sing Barbie Girl while Baljeet tries to give him super wedgies. (Not a very good day for Buford, I say)

"What's a Barbie?" Buford asked, not at all knowing the Barbie doll business. Lordryu handed him the lyric paper for Barbie Girl. "Oh, um… I'm a Barbie GI-AAAAAHH!" He shrieked as Baljeet gave him a wedgie… using a pulley. "… in a Barbie worl—AH, MY BOXERS! MY BOXERS!"

"Oh my god, this is booming!" Lordryu cheered. "Wait until Super Smash Brothers Dares gets a load of this!"

"Didn't that get cancelled?" Peter asked Lordryu, who realized what happened with Super Smash Brothers Dares and did an epic facepalm.

"Let's just get a move on!" Lordryu said as he grabbed another note-sized piece of paper.

TMNTLittleTomboy dares Isabella to burn all of her Fireside Girl badges. (Don't worry, the sashes can respawn. The outfit, however…)

Isabella proceeded to quickly throw her badges, along with her entire uniform, in a fireplace and then jump off the random cliff again, dragging the fireplace down the cliff with her by a rope.

"Okay, seriously! Who put the damn cliff there?" Lordryu complained.

"We got it from Total Drama Island." Peter mentioned.

"Oh… eh, good enough." Lordryu agreed. "Well, let's see if anybody else came up with truths and dare—eh, f**k it, I'll check Paulghost's suggestions."

Paulghost dares…

…Peter Griffin to fart on Phineas.

…Buford to chop a tree down on the moon. (wut?)

"Hey! There aren't any trees _or air_ on the moon!" Buford complained.

"Then do your best!" Lordryu shouted back at the bully, before making him put on an astronaut helmet, and sending him upwards to the moon with a single kick to his groin. (GROIN ATTACK TO THE MAX!)

"AAAHHH—Hey, found a tree!" Buford screamed before he landed on the moon, noticing a random tree placed at the very top.

"Now for my dare!" Peter said, before pulling Phineas in and farting in his face. Phineas ran away, coughing and vomiting.

A whistling sound came up, and stopped when the tree from the moon fell on Doofenshmirtz, who was still recovering from his injuries.

"Oof! That's gotta leave a mark!" Lordryu recoiled from the painful moment. "Still got some dares to go!"

Noname247 dares Perry to stay with Phineas, Ferb and his friends.

"Well, that's already being established, so that's a useless dare." Lordryu said, throwing the dare in the garbage. "You know what, let's just stop here, and move on for next chapter. Bye!"

I'm gonna need more dares from you guys. Thanks to the people who gave me the dares used in this chapter.


End file.
